Shirou Emiya's Life is a Game
by DNkru135
Summary: When Shirou Emiya walked through the fire that marked the end of the fourth Holy Grail war, a small part of the Holy Grail embedded itself into his body. Allowing him to see and do want no mortal can. A Fate/stay night & The Gamer Crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.  
**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _M_ _agic Spell/ Special stuff: **"** **Might as well tell the truth."**_

* * *

Flames encompassed everything.

They burned and consumed the land, raging toward the darkened sky as if cursing it for its distance yet longing for its peacefulness. Screams of pain, anguish and despair filled the air like smoke. Scorched bodies lay on the equally burned ground. A testament to the merciless fury of the fire. Malice saturated the atmosphere like a thick blanket.

In this infernal scenario a single red haired boy stood on shaky legs. Surrounded by devastation he pushed himself forward with heavy steps, toward an uncertain direction and a much more certain death. Every movement brought him a new wave of pain. Every single breath filled his lungs with smoke, burning him from the inside.

Yet, something else burned within him. Something between resolve and defiance. His young mind knew that there was no hope for him, no way to make it out of there alive, but in spite of that knowledge he pushed himself forward just a little more. A challenge to his unavoidable fate.

There was a limit, of course, to how much he could withstand such task. Soon his legs gave in under the effort and he collapsed on the ground among charred bodies twisted by barely managed to turn and fall on his side instead of on his face, and then pushed himself to look up at the sky.

Smoke and ashes filled occluded the sight of it like a dull ceiling. Despair filled his heart along with burning rage. Without voice he cursed and prayed alternatively, even if though he knew they would reach no one.

He felt the fire wash over him in a moment. Slowly he closed his eyes, waiting for his death, and remembering all the people he had passed. Wishing for his sins to be atoned.

But something had indeed heard his curses and responded accordingly. A chalice filled with malice. A curse given shape and power. A shard of all the world's evils and sins.

It reached for him, a kindred spirit bound by powerlessness. It slipped through the cracks in his body and soul, filling the boy with a portion of his energy.

The boy felt the intrusions with a remote part of his brain. Or was it his soul? He couldn't understand what was happening, nor could he imagine the nature of the blackness that was consuming him. All he knew was the wrongness of it all.

Death, for the scary thing that it is, it's still a natural part of a human existence. The nameless black thing wasn't. Thus the boy knew, even in his ignorance of the world's workings, that the invading feeling was just wrong. He struggled. He cursed. He prayed. He didn't want to die, much less he wanted to be swallowed by that thing.

Unbeknownst to him even his prayed had been heard. Or the very least they had been answered.

Breaking away from the control of Angra Manyu, was the small portion of the Holy Grail that was absorbed into the young boy. Hearing his plea, the Grail gave him strength, giving him the power to live, and even more the opportunity to atone. It warded off the fire, trying to consume him.

Light golden and blue washed over him in the same manner of the black malice a few moments prior, helping chasing away the darkness from within him. It filled and repaired him on levels he couldn't neither describe nor understand. It illuminated something – somewhere - that didn't actually exist yet was a fundamental part of him.

His eyes gazed upon an eternal sunset engraved in a rusty red sky, upon in a thick forest covered by countless weapons. Was it a vision of Heaven of Hell? Salvation or damnation? It went as fast as it came, before he could understand it, before he could burn the vision inside his conscious mind. It disappeared, yet it was still there, somewhere inside him. When the Zoroastrianism God of Darkness known as Angra Manyu could fuel the destroying fire no more, and the rain had set in he got back up, finding it considerably easier than before. Blankly, he slowly lifted himself up and started again walking. He hadn't walked more than ten feet before a tall man with unruly hair and blank eyes ran up to him, smiling.

He blinked and he was conscious again, but this time he wasn't alone. A man with dark, ruffled hair was above him, smiling like he had just found a priceless treasure. Joy filled the man's eyes as he stared down at the boy, and in that moment he realized that he didn't feel pain anymore, and despair left place to a sense of calmness that didn't belong in that place. It was confusing much like everything else up to that moment.

He knelt before him smiling a huge smile. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Dumbly, the boy nodded. The strange man's smile grew bigger. He held out his hand to Shirou, saying "Come with me." Still completely blank the boy followed, oblivious to the dangers of following strange men. The grail shard, however, knew that the boy was now safe. Exhaustion finally caught up with him claiming his mind with blissful unconsciousness. One last thought was spared for the smiling man as realization dawned upon him. Thankfulness, for without a doubt he had just been saved.

Thus it decided to start trying to grant its master's wish

Where had the fear gone? The burning sensation inside his lungs? The pain in his limbs? Was this how death was supposed to be? Or was it something else? Perhaps… But he had been given a purpose now.

To be as happy as that strange man.

* * *

...Grail Shard...

The problem it faced right now was how to help its master. It did not have the strength that it had possessed as the full Holy Grail. It could gather and create prana to give to the boy, but that would be nigh useless when he grew to be a magus. Fortunately, though it still could use all the abilities of the full Holy Grail, it simply was not able to give Shirou even close to enough power to make any significant difference to whatever method Shirou would decide on for his atonement.

Support his progression then. It could, instead of just giving him a large amount of power, boost his body, mind, and soul's ability to gain power. Make an exercise give maximum results. Then it could throw in it's own, small, left over power and activate his latent skills. Maybe even give him new ones!

Now, how would it run this system? It extended its conciseness to the surrounding area, searching for an answer.

…Perfect...

* * *

Little did the Grail Shard know its actions were being manipulated by Gaia. The world observed the scene with just more intrest than normal. It was drawn to witness the aftermath of the fourth Holy Grail war after said Grail released that unholy blaze upon Fuyuki, after the hatred of Alaya the hatred of humans was a close second.

And even closer to the humans foolish enough to try to recreate a sorcery four times and fail miserably in all of them. Even being as presumptuous enough to bring pale copies of heroes of times immemorial to use as fuel to the wretched ritual.

Humans have grown weak with the passing of the time, feats made by an average human of the past were now impossible to even the most skilled human of the present.

With had a rather boring aftermath, the fire, as unholy as it was, could not even consume a hole city, just a sector of it. Not nearly enough to gather the attention of the Will of the Planet, but something else gained its attention.

A young haired boy that refused to die when everybody around him withered.

It recognized the soul of the boy, being one of the insufferable tools of its human loving counterpart, Alaya. A Counter Guardian, what a pitiful ending to one with such fiber to his being, clearly reminiscent of the humanity of old...

For a single moment the world stopped.

That boy who was so helpless now would become one of the greatest Counter Guardian of Alaya, he certainly was capable enough to become a hero on his own, but that meddling Consciousness of Humanity wouldn't let that happen. Now, giving this, promising and full of steel, young boy a boon just great enough to stray him from the path of a Counter Guardian and reduce the mediocrity of this era was a pleasing thought.

But, what blessing could be bestowed upon him? His memories were now non existent, just like his feelings and pretty much everything else. Not much to work with.

Gaia searched among the rubble for something to give the boy, then it found the unusual way of portraying heroes on this age. It was unusual and most certainly absurd, but it would do.

The Magus Killer was so relieved to have someone from the cursed fire still alive and running towards the nearest hospital that he failed to noticed the faint glow that the boy emanated for a moment.

The Will of the Planet was pleased with the job, outstanding human who will become Emiya Shirou, you now have within yourself the abilities of _**[The Gamer]**_ , may this blessing serve you well.


	2. Chapter 1: Gender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.  
**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _M_ _agic Spell/ Special stuff: **"** **Might as well tell the truth."**_

* * *

 ** _Start Game?_**

 ** _[Yes]/[No]_**

The sign just sort of hung there. Game? What kind of game the boy thought to himself. He thought for just a moment of selecting the no option but he knew he had to find out what this did.

He pressed Yes.

A bright light filled his eyes but he could still read new words appearing.

 ** _Ready Pla_ _yer_**

 ** _Start!_**

There was a surge of power flowing throughout his body and he passed out.

* * *

On the third floor of the hospital lay a room that was reserved for the resident protagonist, a groan split the silence of the stark white hospital room as a young redhead boy struggled to lean up from his laying position. Pain shot through his entire body the moment he began to move around, but that didn't stop the boy from finally lifting himself into a seated position.

The moment he regained consciousness, a buzzer located near his bed began to ring, telling the doctors and nurses that strolled along that the patient was awake and well as opposed to comatose like state he had been.

"Whoa, easy there. You were in a nasty fire few weeks ago kid, you've been in the hospital since the incident. What is your name? How do you feel?" A grey haired man with round glasses spoke as soon as he walked into the small room.

The boy stared at the man for a few moments in confusion, "Like I was burnt alive slowly and painfully. How many weeks is a few? Who am I? And why does everything feel wrong?" The young redhead murmured as he slowly rolled the thin sheet from over his body before attempting to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Before you get up and start moving about, I need you to take a look and tell me if I messed anything up. You took a few blows to the head; I had to go digging through your skull to remove all of the fragments. So, tell me how I did."

 _ **Welcome to [Fate: The Game]**_

 _ **Are you a [Male] or a [Female]?**_

The redhead gazed out blankly when he noticed the words now floating directly in front of his face in an blue colored box. "I was definitely a guy the last time I checked." He murmured to himself as he looked to the doctor. "Can you see the floating words too?"

The doctor didn't respond. In fact, the doctor wasn't even breathing. The boy looked patiently a bit at the gray haired man before he sighed.

He turned his attention back to the floating words before reaching his hand out to press the 'Male' button. The screen flickered briefly before a new message presented itself on the amber surface.

 _ **You have chosen [Male] as your gender. Is this correct?**_

 _ **[Yes] / [No]**_

Another groan of pain split the air as he slammed his hands onto the arctic blue surface directly atop the 'Yes' button. The screen pixelated and started shifting colors before restoring itself to its blue hue, causing the boy to stare at it with a confounded gaze. The option of changing his looks flickered through the screen, which he immediately passed over with the newest 'skip' option that appeared along with the options of altering his face in any way.

"Alright kid, once you're feeling up to it, how about following me into the next room so we can get an idea on how your body has responded to the treatment?" The doctor inquired as the world around him once again began to move.

The redhead almost jumped out of his skin at the doctors words before he shrugged his shoulders slightly, throwing his weight onto his feet as he took note on the pain throughout his body. 'Walking is going to be a bit of a pain.' The boy mused as he followed close behind The Doc.

He patiently followed the doctor as he walked through the pain before stoping at a door with a green haze. The doctor told him to step in the room as they were testing how his body was responding

"This little machine here will tell me how your body has adjusted to the surgery. Go on, don't be shy. Give it a go, this is important." The Doctor drawled as he stepped away from one of the oddest machines with a joy stick that had ever seen so far


	3. Chapter 2: Tutorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _Magic Spell/ Special stuff: **[**_ ** _Might as well tell the truth.]_**

* * *

 _ **Complete Tutorial: It's time for you to learn about your new skills Gamer. Finish the tutorial to get a working idea of how your new abilities work.**_

 _ **This screen represents your basic character info. All characters and items have levels. Levels are a general representation of a character or item strength. Relative skill can make a character or item stronger than they appear, so a wise gamer never underestimates a opponent. The symbol circle next to the level represents the characters allegiance. Multiple allegiances can be held and many grant special options. Some allegiances prevent others however, so choose carefully. Above is the character name. Below the name is the character title. Multiple titles can be earned, some are merely decorative but some grant additional bonuses to stats or reputation. Beneath the title line is the HT bar which is connected to your overall health. Gamers can restore health rather quickly in comparison to a NPC (Non-Player Character) but there are consequences if your HT reaches 0. Next is the blue MP which represents your mana pool. Mana is directly connected to your special abilities. More powerful powers use more of the pool. A gamer can learn powers beyond the normal for his world through hard work. Finally any status effects either positive or negative are listed below the health bar.**_

_**[Continue?]**_

The boy waited a moment before hitting _**[Continue]**_. So he may not understand how his new power worked but he could see it's potential. At a glance he could see the general strength of most people but not all. When he had walked the hospital with the Doc there were plenty people there at all times. Many had a level that he could see but some only showed a ? on their level including the Doctor himself. It took him a minute but he figured some people were so strong he could not view their level.

 _ **In the upper right you see the screen map or mini-map. The mini-map displays local terrain, NPC's, quest and other items of interest depending on your skills.**_

When the boy focused on any screen it came into focus and appeared solid. When he focused on the mini-map he could see an outline of his room and into the edges of the others.

 _ **Note many skills such as stealth hide opponents from the mini-map.**_

 _ **Next: Say [Status] aloud to bring up the Character screen.**_

" _ **[Status]**_ " he complied. A screen launched with a character that looked like himself. It was divided into multiple sections and on his chest was the gown he was currently wearing. To the left of the page were letters and numbers he did not recognize except for two of them which were his HP and MP.

 _ **Character Screen: This screen has several functions. First is the character sheet that displays the Gamer's currently equipped gear. Gear can be swapped out from this screen in addition to the real world. Also stats for gear can be view by pressing and holding the icon. Please try now.**_

Shirou pressed on the picture of his Gown

 _ **White Hospital Gown: This is a cheap white Gown. AC:1. This gown has not been washed in several weeks and currently has -2.5 Health debuff.**_

The tutorial continued.

 _ **It is important for a Gamer to acquire the best possible gear to improve his stats. Gear can be acquired from combat, crafting, purchasing or quest reward. Most items have a durability life and have to be maintained and repaired.**_

 _ **On the left side of your Character Screen you will view your stats. Stats are half of the main method for a Gamer being able to determine his power. The other half is Skills which will be reviewed in the Skill screen. Stats are as follows **__**Strength (ST),**_ _ **Dexterity (DX), Intelligence (IQ), and Health (HT).**_

 _ **Strength (ST)**_

 _ **Strength measures physical power and bulk. It is crucial if you are a warrior, as high ST lets you dish out**_ ** _and absorb more damage in hand-to-hand combat. Any adventurer will find ST useful for lifting and throwing things, moving quickly with a load, etc._**

 _ **Strength is more "open-ended" than other attributes; stats greater than 20 are common among beings such as large animals, and weak monsters**_

 _ **Dexterity (DX)**_

 _ **Dexterity measures a combination of agility, coordination, and fine motor ability. It controls your basic ability at most athletics, fighting, and vehicle-operation skills, and at craft skills that call for a delicate touch. DX also helps determine Basic Speed (a measure of reaction time) and Basic Move (how fast you run).**_

 _ **Intelligence (IQ)**_

 _ **Intelligence broadly measures brainpower, including creativity, intuition, memory, perception, reason, sanity, and willpower. It rules your basic ability with all "mental" skills – sciences, social interaction, magic, etc. Any magus. scientist, or gadgeteer needs a high IQ first of all. The secondary characteristics of Will and Perception are based on IQ.**_

 ** _1 IQ= 25 MP_**

 ** _1 IQ= .5/Min. MP REGEN_**

 _ **Health (HT)**_

 _ **Health measures energy and vitality. It represents stamina, resistance (to poison, disease, radiation, etc.), and basic "grit." A high HT is good for anyone – but it is vital for low-tech warriors. HT determines Fatigue Points, and helps determine Basic Speed and Basic Move.**_

 ** _1 HT = 25 HT_**

 ** _1 HT = .5/Min. HT_** ** _REGEN_**

Following each was a brief description of how each stat affected him physically. The higher the number the better ability. Dexterity and Health were his higher stats followed by Intelligence and Strength coming in last.

 ** _"Secondary characteristics" are quantities that depend directly on your stats. You can raise or lower these scores by adjusting your stats._**

 ** _Basic Lift (BL) is the maximum weight you can lift over your head with one hand in one second. It is equal to (STxST)/5 lbs. If BL is 10 lbs. The average human has ST 10 and a BL of 20 lbs._**

 ** _Hit Points (HP) represent your body's ability to sustain injury. You have HP equal to your ST. For instance, ST 10 gives 10 HP. Will measures your ability to withstand psychological stress (brainwashing, fear, hypnotism, interrogation, seduction, torture, etc.) and your resistance to supernatural attacks (magic). Will is equal to IQ. Will does not represent physical resistance._**

 ** _Perception (Per) represents your general alertness. Per equals IQ._**

 ** _Fatigue Points (FP) represent your body's "energy supply." You have FP equal to your HT. For instance, HT 10 gives 10 FP._**

 ** _Basic Speed is a measure of your reflexes and general physical quickness. It helps determine your running speed, your chance of dodging an attack, and the order in which you act in combat (a high Basic Speed will let you "out-react" your foes). To calculate Basic Speed, add your HT and DX together, and then divide the total by 4._**

 ** _Dodge: Your Dodge defense equals Basic Speed + 3, dropping all fractions. For instance, if your Basic Speed is 5.25, your Dodge is 8. You must roll under your Dodge on 3d to duck or sidestep an attack._**

 ** _Basic Move is your ground speed in yards per second. This is how fast you can run (although you can go a little faster if you "sprint" in a straight line) Basic Move starts out equal to Basic Speed, less any fractions; e.g., Basic Speed 5.75 gives Basic Move 5. An average person has Basic Move 5; therefore, he can run about 5 yards per second if unencumbered_**

 _ **At the bottom of the stat screen you will notice a + sign. This will be visible whenever you have stat points to invest. Stat points are acquired when you level and can be spent on the stat of your choice. Think carefully before you spend your points. Certain skills require certain stats. A imbalanced character to heavy in one stat may found himself defeated by a weaker but more well-rounded opponent.**_

 _ **Note: Stat points can also be increased through actions such as training to increase strength and studying to increase intelligence.**_

 _ **Finally the last section at the bottom of the screen is your reputation. Reputation changes based on your actions. It can go to green which represents a positive reputation or red which is a negative reputation. This is your general reputation in your world. Reputation can also be acquired on a individual level with NPC's or organizations. You can view reputation in the guide screen or by selecting a NPC character screen.**_

Shirou was not surprised his reputation was firmly in the gray. Of course he knew about the Fire and how it took everything from him. He was determined to change that.

 _ **Please say Inventory or swipe screen to left to access Inventory screen.**_

Shirou swiped the screen and viewed a large screen divided into many blocks. All the blocks were empty except for four of the squares in the upper left. It was a set of clothes as far as he could tell.

 ** _This is the inventory screen. Here a Gamer can store and remove all needed gear and items for quests. Each slot can hold only one item. However some items of similar type are stackable and can hold multiple items in the same slot. Beginning inventory is 40 items. Inventory can be expanded over time with increased levels or items. You have four new pieces of armor from quest reward! First try viewing the stats for the item. Press and hold the icon for the chest piece._**

Shirou did so and a new screen appeared with the item description.

 _ **Ebony Battle Gear (Chest): Level: 1-10, Rank: Uncommon, Durability 20/20, AC: 15.5% increase to magecraft. Set bonus: Entire set brings an increased resistance to elemental attacks and an additional 5% bonus to magecraft. Its formal style also provides a bonus to reputation. Description: Inspired by Kiritsugu Emiya's gear and made with prana enhanced thread this is high end gear for a starting magus. Normally only afforded to young magi with wealthy backgrounds.**_

He did a glance at the other gear. It was the complete set. The chest piece was a long sleeved dress shirt along with a trench coat that was padded and armored. The pants looked tough and form fitting. Finally it was finished up with fingerless combat gloves and spiked combat boots. Each had similar bonuses to the set. He selected to continue the tutorial.

 _ **Items can be removed from the inventory screen at will. Please try it now. Reach toward the inventory screen and remove the chest piece.**_

Shirou reached toward the screen. When his fingers touched it the screen rippled and his hand vanished into it. He could feel the chest piece and pulled it out.

 _ **Now try to place the item back in the inventory.**_

Shirou shrugged and pushed the **_[Ebony Battle Gear]_** toward the screen. Once again it rippled and the icon reappeared in the menu.

 _ **Wearable gear can be moved directly to the character sheet by either bringing up the Character Screen and moving the icon or double tapping the icon to auto equip. Please try now.**_

Shirou double tapped the chest piece and felt the fabric shift on his body. He was surprised at how good the fabric felt but was surprised that it didn't seem to fit properly. His Gown was now in his inventory.

 _ **Now try equipping your entire armor set.**_

Within a few moments it was done. The gloves and boots fit perfectly but the pants and shirt did not fit well either.

 _ **New Quest: An Alteration: Take your new armor to a Tailor and see if they can put the finishing touches on your new clothes!**_

 _ **[Yes] / [No]**_

He selected the **_[Yes]_** option

 _ **Most items can be placed in the inventory. Try placing one in now.**_

He put the _**[Ebony Battle Gear]**_ back in the inventory

 _ **Finally on the inventory screen you can view your money (Yen). Money can be acquired from opponent drops, quests or selling items. Most money is automatically deposited to your inventory but some must be added directly. You have saved funds and quest reward available. Please try to deposit now.**_

While no specific instructions were given as to how, he figured it must be the same as items. So he picked up the money that was strangely next to him and placed it in the inventory... Instead of becoming a icon in the inventory he appeared next to money counter at the bottom. The total was now the amount he put in the inventory from the ground.

 _ **Please swipe or say Skills to bring up the Skill screen.**_

Shirou did so.

 _ **Perhaps more so than Stats the Skills abilities affect the overall power of a character. Skills represent all the abilities of the Gamer. There are several ways to acquire skills. First are actions, when doing a unique or repeated action a skill can be created. Second skills can be taught by a trainer. Third skills can be learned through items. It should be noted these are only the main ways to learn skills. Sometimes skills can be acquired by unique situations. Once learned, skills are either passive meaning they are always active and have little or no cost or they are active meaning there is either a cost or limit to their use. Some skills have elements of both passive and active. Most skills can be leveled. Besides becoming stronger leveled skills can take on new powers. Also listed on the screen are Flaws. Flaws are Skills that are almost completely negative for the Gamer. Flaws can be permanent due to things like injury or temporary based debuffs like poison. Most permanent Flaws can be removed. Please review your Skill list now.**_

Shirou was confused by this. He could see how strong he was and from the sounds of it he could learn many more skills as well.

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 5. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health items within._**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of_** ** _Fire, Earth,_** ** _Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 _ **? (Passive): Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HP per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 _ **Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet due to coma resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet and time.**_

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only surviror of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

 _ **Please swipe or say Guide in order to bring up the guide screen.**_

After complying the guide screen came up.

 _ **This screen has needed information for the Gamer. On here you will find Character Profiles for people you meet. Monster Profiles for creature info. Location Profiles for locations. Quest Log to see active, previous or pending quests. This information is dynamic and changes as more is learned about the world and people around you. Some information may gives clues to ongoing quest or unlock quests.**_

 _ **This completes the tutorial. Enjoy your adventuring Gamer!**_

 _ **Complete Tutorial (Completed): You have learned the basics of your power and are ready to begin questing! Good luck adventurer!**_

The chime sounded and Shirou saw he had a little Exp added and got some more Yen. He closed the screens and the Doc led him to his hospital room. Truth be told he thought he could use this power to help people. This power seemed to rate him fairly well if he was honest but he had a lot of weaknesses to work on. But as he thought about it he was glad. This might show him his problems but now he knew what to work on, also this power would allow him to get stronger to help people much faster. He began to fall asleep with a small smile on his face. Tomorrow he would start working on becoming the best person he could be.

* * *

 ** _Name: Shirou Kajiya_**

 ** _Level: Lv. 1_**

 ** _Title: Heir of the Kajiya Clan_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Alignment: True Neutral_**

 ** _HT = 750_**

 ** _HT REGEN = 15/Min._**

 ** _MP = 750_**

 ** _MP REGEN = 15/Min._**

 ** _Element: Fire and Earth (Steel)_**

 ** _Origin: Weapons and Healing_**

 ** _Strength: 15_**

 ** _Dexterity: 30_**

 ** _Health:15_**

 ** _Intelligence: 30_**

 ** _Points: 0_**

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 5 This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._** _ **  
**_

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health item within._**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 _ **? (Passive): Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HP per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 ** _Flaws:_**

 _ **Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet due to coma resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet and time.**_

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only survivor of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement. -50% to self worth. The Gamer also develops a sub category of this flaw as PTSD.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

 _ **Money: ¥** **10000**_

* * *

Author's Note: Many people are probably wondering why I gave Shirou tutorial for the Gamer powers; I don't honestly see how you couldn't as long as you say he has never played a video game before. More importantly most games come with some sort of tutorial so it fits in perfectly with the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Adoption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _Magic Spell/ Special stuff:_ _ **[** **Might as well tell the truth.]**_

* * *

When Shirou woke up the next day after he found that his life had been turned into a game, not that he had any memories of before he found his life was a game. In any case, when he woke up Shirou would have been surprised by the screen in front of him reading

 ** _You have slept for over 10 hours! Most of your HT and MP have been recovered._**

As it was, Shirou just thought this was normal and accepted it.

As Shirou was rereading through all the information in the tutorial he silently decided to get rid of his flaws. After he finished however, Shirou thought of what he was suppose to do with this information. What sort of thing was he suppose to do? He supposed he would like to learn more about his family. But how was he going to do it. He pondered this within mild confusion for several minutes before he was interrupted by another screen, reading:

 ** _By continually using your brain in a calm and logical manner, your Intelligence has gone up by five!_**

 ** _[Continue]_**

Clicking the **_[Continue]_** button at the bottom he decided to move on.

Just as he decided to a new screen came up reading:

 ** _New Quest: Blood of the Kajiya: You have learned you are heir to a once proud and powerful clan. But your knowledge in them is lacking. Talk to Kiritsugu Emiya for more information!_**

Having already decided to continue, Shirou complied, saying **_[Quest Menu]._** The **_[Menu]_** closed itself and the **_[Quest Menu]_** opened, reading:

 ** _[Quest Menu]_**

 ** _Active Quest:_**

 ** _-Long Term Quest: Blood of the Kajiya: You have learned you are heir to a once proud and powerful clan. But knowledge in them is lacking. Talk to Kiritsugu Emiya for more information!_**

 ** _-Reward:_**

 ** _670000 Exp._**

 _ **Unlock the Kajiya Clans Gifts**_

 _ **Ancestrial Home.**_

 _ **Memories of Past.**_

 ** _Journals of your parents._**

 _ **-Short Term Quest: An Alteration: Take your new armor to a Tailor and see if they can put the finishing touches on your new clothes!**_

 _ **-Reward:**_

 _ **1500 Exp.**_

 _ **Full Access to [Ebony Battle Gear]**_

 ** _Optional Quest:_**

 ** _-The Doctor's Appreciate: You have been curious about the place you have been recuperating for a while. Ask the Doctors and Nurses about there job and this place you have been._**

 ** _-Rewards:_**

 ** _Gain the Skill: Medical Knowledge._**

 ** _500 Exp._**

 ** _Medic Kit._**

Shirou read the _**[Quest Menu]**_ several times. He had no idea how he missed the **_[Optional Quest]_** but there is no time like now to do it.

* * *

In the following days he had been asking around the place and had learned a lot of things like A registered nurses ( **RN** ) is a nurse who has graduated from a nursing program and met the requirements outlined by a country, state, province or similar licensing body in order to obtain a nursing license.

He had completed the quest to do it. And Leveled Up to. Now he was **_[Lv. 2]_** and had 10 points to allocate. Due to also using **_[Observe]_** it had leveled up to.

He was stretching in his hospital room when he heard heated mumbling. Shirou walked to the door. He Pressed his ear against the the door he only heard snippets of what was going on.

Then as he was trying to listen to the conversation a new screen came up reading:

 ** _New Skill Acquired:_**

 ** _Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_**

"Unbelievable," he heard a man saying. "He doesn't have a scratch beside that burn on his shoulder. How did he manage to survive in there?"

"I don't know," another voice answered. "Even his lungs don't show any leftovers from the smoke anymore."

"What? His lungs were a mess when he arrived yesterday. He should have undergone several days of treatment just for that. How is that even possible?"

"Your guess his good as mine. He's recuperating faster than anyone I've ever seen. We could release him tomorrow at this rate."

"Perhaps we should keep him a little longer, just to be on the safe side. No sense in wasting a miracle. Besides he was nowhere left to go. His relatives must have perished in the fire. No one is searching for him and he doesn't seem to remember his own family."

"Well he's not totally alone, you know. The man that has rescued him has no intention to leave him by himself. I've heard he already has applied for his adoption in case some relatives fail to turn out."

"Well. That's good to hear. God only knows how much that kid is going to need a parent from now on."

They talked a little more before leaving, but Shirou no longer paid them any attention. His thought were focused on the man that saved him and now wanted to become his father. A little smile formed on his lips and he fell asleep again more relaxed than before.

The whispers eventually died down and just as he got back to the bed two men walked into this room. The one man in white he knew.

Finally, the doctor spoke, "What is your name?" he asked. Shirou looked at his HUD and saw his name. It read **_[Shirou Kajiya: Level 2]_** on it, surrounding the black letters with a contrasting the screen. He answered that as his name. Using his skill **_[Observe]_** he noticed that both the doctor and the man with the black coat had a similar screen above their heads reading **_[Doctor: Level 15]_** and **_[_** ** _Kiritsugu Emiya: Level ?]_** respectively.

The doctor smiled warily. "Honestly, you just saved me dozens of paperwork. This makes it easy to find your records." the doctor explained. Shirou, not really understanding why, simply nodded. "But for now young man you need to get some rest". Shirou complied by shutting his eyes. When he closed his eyes, however, he fell asleep almost instantly.

When Shirou woke up, he saw a message alerting him to a his HT and MP fully recovered and a man with the black coat waiting for him. Shirou turned towards him, not comprehending why he was there. Seeing, he was fully awake, the man with the black coat smiled, a smile of such happiness that Shirou could not help but feel like smiling too. Suddenly, he stopped smiling, "I'm sorry, but your parents are likely dead." the man told him bluntly, "What you do now is entirely up to you. Right now you have two choices. You can wait to released from this hospital and go to an orphanage to eventually be adopted, or you can come with this stranger for an uncertain future." The man with the black coat explained.

That's not quite right. Shirou thought, This man helped me through the Fire, so we've met before. Unconsciously, Shirou wanted to understand why the man was so happy.

The man with the black coat was speaking again, "So, I ask you. Will you be my son?" the man asked. Shirou didn't even need to consider, and as soon as he understood what the man was asking of him, her immediately nodded in response. Noticing the screen that popped up after he nodded, it read

 ** _Do you accept Kiritsugu Emiya as your father? Grants Title: 'Son of the Magus Killer', and 'Emiya Clan Heir'. Unlocks Title: 'The Second Magus Killer'._**

 ** _[Yes]/[No]_**

He has touched the **_[Yes]_** button for the adoption. That screen closed itself and, once again, a new screen took it's place.

 ** _You are now the son of Kiritsugu Emiya. Your DNA has been altered to actually biologically be Kiritsugu Emiya's son. Title: 'Emiya Clan Heir gained. Title: 'Son of the Magus Killer' gained._**

The man in the black coat smiled that grateful smile again. The smile made Shirou sure it was worth the "I'll fill out the paperwork." Kiritsugu suddenly announced, standing up Kiritsugu quickly rushed out of the room with a wide smile wide of his face. Shirou really wished to bring cheer to other people as that man, Kiritsugu, his Father.

After a moment, an new screen came up, reading

 ** _Congratulations! You have revived a title. Titles may give a wide variety of special powers and/or abilities. Currently you have three titles, 'Emiya Clan Heir', and 'Son of the Magus Killer'._**

 ** _Emiya Clan Heir:_**

 ** _Grants the Skill:_** ** _Time Alter_**

 ** _Son of the Magus Killer:_**

 ** _Machinery +2, Gun Handling +2, and Time Alter +1._**

Huh. Shirou thought. He didn't know what a Magus was, but he really didn't like the word killer being in one of his titles. Nevertheless, he wasn't about turn down an extra title.

Only then did Shirou close the screen. When the next screen came up, Shirou read it, it read

 ** _Choose your title:_**

 ** _Emiya Clan Heir_**

 ** _Kajiya Clan Heir_**

 ** _Son of the Magus Killer._**

For now, Shirou chose **_[Emiya Clan Heir]_** , if just to see what **_[Time Alter]_** is. **_[Skills Menu]_** Shirou said.

 ** _[Skills Menu]_**

 _ **Personal Skills**_

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 2. MP cost: 4. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health items within._**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of_** ** _Fire, Earth,_** ** _Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 2. MP cost: 4. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Medical Knowledge (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill allows the user access to information about medicine. Higher levels allow more information to be gained._**

 _ **Heir of the Emiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Emiya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has three of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Specialized Magic Circuits: User has easier access to Time Control Magecraft due to the specialization of generations of Emiyas in comparison to most magus.**_

 ** _-Emiya Magic Crest:_ _The Emiya Clan are masters in the use of Time Control_** ** _Magecraft, the due the clan's emphasis in the specialization of_** ** _only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Midle Ages. Located on the back._**

 _ **-Time Alter (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 450/s.. This skill is a**_ ** _High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field. It allows for "time adjustment" that can stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future. Higher Levels allow the cost of MP to decrease and longer range._**

 _ **? (Passive): Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HP per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 _ **Flaws:**_

 _ **Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet due to coma resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet and time.**_

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only surviror of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

Don't worry about it. I'll sort things out," he answered, never losing his smile. Shirou nodded. He trusted Kiritsugu. Why shouldn't he? He closed his eyes and sleep claimed him again.

He opened them an indefinite amount of time later. Panic filled him. Kiritsugu wasn't beside him anymore but his coat was still there so he hadn't left him. He relaxed again and did the only thing he could. Listening to the noises around him.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that moment. Right now Shirou was helping construction workers fix up his house, not that his house was wrecked, but a few adjustments had to be made to make the place habitable. The kitchen, for instance, still needed to be fully upgraded with a stove and cabinets. His new father, Kiritsugu, was sitting nearby. Though, Shirou couldn't tell if the expression on his face was joyful or melancholy. He usually stared at the sky as if remembering a distant memory.

Shirou had gained several new abilities in the past weeks, through his persistent efforts he was able to increase his **_[Time Alter]_** skill to a **_[Lv. 5]_** , That means he has a **_[Lv. 6]_** with his **_[Emiya Clan Heir]_**. He also had gained the new skill **_[Construction]_** and leveled it up to **_[Lv. 10]_** , it was so much higher than his **_[Time Alter]_** skill, mostly because it needed little Exp, and he could do it so much longer than most people without feeling exhausted. Speaking of which, while he had been helping the construction workers his ST. Well, that and the **_[Optional Quests]_** he had received to help out with

Speaking of his **_[Optional Quests]_** , he was on one now. Currently he was loitering around the workers, fetching tools and lifting some random objects. He felt depressed that he couldn't help when they needed to move around some things, or the time they had to carry the oven, but he settled for helping as best he could. It was a good experience, everyday he would do the quest to help the construction workers, **_[50 Exp.]_** if he barely helped, **_[100 Exp.]_** if he helped quite a bit, and **_[150 Exp.]_** if he helped a lot. Not to mention that it would give him Exp. in his **_[Construction]_** skill, and that he learned while he did the quest.

He passed a box of tools to a large construction worker, taking his now unneeded tools and quickly giving those tools to another worker about to do the same type of job. Sighing, Shirou sat down beside his father. "You know that you don't need to help the workers, right? Thy are a group of professionals." His father asked as if humored. Shirou nodded. "I know," he said, "but I get this sense of joy when I know that I helped them, though, it doesn't hurt that I learn somethings when I help them out either." With these words Shirou stood up and continued on his quest to help the construction workers.

* * *

 ** _Name: Shirou Kajiya Emiya_**

 ** _Level: Lv. 2_**

 ** _Title: Heir of the Emiya Clan_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Alignment: True Neutral_**

 ** _HT = 800_**

 ** _HT REGEN = 15/Min._**

 ** _MP = 750_**

 ** _MP REGEN = 15/Min._**

 ** _Element: Fire and Earth (Steel)_**

 ** _Origin: Weapons and Healing_**

 ** _Strength: 15_**

 ** _Dexterity: 33_**

 ** _Health:15_**

 ** _Intelligence: 40_**

 ** _Points: 10_**

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): (E ~ A+++) Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health items within._**

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 2. MP cost: 4. (E+) This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. (E-) This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Medical Knowledge (Passive): Lv. 1. (E-)This skill allows the user access to information about medicine. Higher levels allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Construction (Active): Lv. 10. (E-) This skill gives you a 20% Bonus in repairing an item. Keep hammering in order to increase levels!_**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of Fire, Earth, Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 _ **Heir of the Emiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Emiya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has three of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Specialized Magic Circuits: User has easier access to Time Control Magecraft due to the specialization of generations of Emiyas in comparison to most magus.**_

 ** _-Emiya Magic Crest:_ _The Emiya Clan are masters in the use of Time Control_** ** _Magecraft, the due the clan's emphasis in the specialization of_** ** _only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Midle Ages. Located on the back._**

 _ **-Time Alter (Active): Lv. 5. MP cost: 400/s.. This skill is a**_ ** _High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field. It allows for "time adjustment" that can stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future. Higher Levels allow the cost of MP to decrease and longer range._**

 _ **? (Passive): Lv. Max. Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HP per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 ** _Flaws:_**

 _ **Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet due to coma resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet and time.**_

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only survivor of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement. -50% to self worth. The Gamer also develops a sub category of this flaw as PTSD.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

 _ **Money: ¥** **10000**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey. This is my first attempt at a Gamer!Shirou story. I always wondered how Shirou would be like as a with that ability so I decided to make a new story.**_

 _ **Thank you for your patience, I know that its has been weeks since I have actually updated any story and I apologize for that!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _Magic Spell/ Special stuff:_ _ **[** **Might as well tell the truth.]**_

* * *

It had been almost a full year since his father, Kiritsugu, had adopted him. Soon after he was adopted Kiritsugu, he had reveled that he was a magus. Right then and there Shirou had gotten a new quest, in fact, this was the only _**[Active Quest]**_ he had gotten after he had completed the _**[An Altercation]**_ Quest. With the combined motivation of both finding more about his family and the promise of magic skills, Shirou asked his father constantly to be taught magic by his father.

It had only been after a week that Shirou noticed the _**[Exp.]**_ reward had gone up.

Shirou's constant attempts to convince his father to accept his as his diciple did give him a skill called _**[Charisma]**_ and enough Exp to level up his _**[Charisma]**_ skill to **_[Lv. 10]_** , making it a low E rank ability. Today Shirou planned to try again to make his father accept him as a pupil. Though over the last year the _**[Exp.]**_ reward of the quest had risen to _**[2680]**_ , Shirou had long decided that it would be better to learn magic under his father. So, no matter how tempted Shirou was to leave the quest until it would increase no more, Shirou tried to complete the quest as soon as possible.

The quest wasn't the only amazing thing Shirou had happen to him in the last year. About a month after Shirou had been adopted Shirou had met the ever energetic Taiga Fujimura. The cheerful young woman always carried around her favorite weapon of choice the Tora-shinai, a cursed shinia that sent it's user into a blood frenzy. Strangely, despite his dad telling him that cursed objects made people cling to them, Tiaga seemed to have no problem giving up the weapon to help when Shirou asked for it to train his kendo.

Another change that had happened in his life was that he got finally gotrid of his **_[Malnourished Flaw]_**. Because of that he had to learn how to cook nutritional food in order for his stomach not to through it up. He stared eating slow so his he could handle it and gradually increased his food until he was eating the right portions. **_(A/N: I had this when I was a little kid due to accidentally swallowing a 50 cent coin and had to undergo surgery to get it out. If I had waited a couple days I would have died due to metal poisoning.)_**

The other major change that _**happened**_ to Shirou was getting more than Lv.10. Not that it was his only level up for the full year, but it was an important milestone in Shirou's opinion. It had taken him a long time, but Shirou eventually decided to spend the five points malong himself a well rounded character.

Well, enough thinking, he was probably reviewing to not think about what he was about to do anyway.

Shirou came into the dining room with two plates of food, piled high with delicious food. Originally he had taken up cooking for a **_[Optional Quest]_** , but he found it relaxing and soon his **_[Cooking]_** skill was so much higher than Kiritsugu's that he did it every night.

Fun fact; people are more willing negotiate when they're eating delicious food, especially when you provided them with it. Taiga wasn't here today, so it was the perfect day for Shirou to make his move. Unfortunately, though Shirou had turned the before-meetings into an art, he didn't know what would convince his father to teach him. Sadly, while Shirou had a Charisma level of ten, it only affected how persuasive his words were. In other words, unless he had an insanely high level Charisma, normal words wouldn't have the same effect as a well-done speech. It didn't give him better words for the situation yet.

So, Shirou's speech doesn't sound very well written down, and was only mildly effective when said.

Shirou straitened his back and looked straight at his father, doing his best to look him in the eye. Kiritsugu, noticing the change, looked at his adopted son. Exhaling, Shirou mentally prepared himself before launching his speech. "Father, I need you to teach me magecraft." Shirou stated. Kiritsugu sighed, having heard this before, and started on his counter-argument. When he looked up, however, he faltered. Seeing the complete serious expression on Shirou's face, he sighed. "Why do you need to learn Magecraft?" Kiritsugu asked.

Shirou's response was immediate. "Father, I want to be able to use magic to help in people live. You say that magic can't be used to help people, I say it can! If someone is trapped in a fire, fire magic can be used to save their lives by controlling the flame. If someone is going to be killed, then protection magic, or offensive magic could be used to save them! Even the simplest, smallest amounts of power could save many people!" Kiritsugu already had his argument ready, magic was dangerous, and to use magic was to walk alongside death in more ways than one.

Shirou knew what his dad was about to say, so ignoring the screen that had popped up on the edge of his vision, he continued before his father could reply. "You say magic is dangerous, so teach me how to use it safely! You say that mages walk alongside death, to teach me how to walk safely! Even if you don't, I will continue to try my hardest to save people!"

Kiritsugu was moved, despite the sub-par speech, and that it's very foundation was emotion, he saw himself in the words. He saw the conviction in his son's eyes, he heard how firm and sure his voice was. Finally, he knew what he would have to ask next, "Shirou," he asked, "why do you want to learn magecraft?" Shirou looked at his father questionably, "I want to use it to save people and find out more on my biological family." he answered honestly, full of naïve innocence. Kiritsugu sighed, he had no real choice, it was either teaching him safely or him killing himself in the process. "Fine," he answered, "I'll train you in the ways of magecraft, but be warned, to walk the path of a magus is to walk aside death."

 _ **Become the Magus Killer's Disciple**_ _ **(Completed): You have convinced Kiritsugu Emiya to teach you the basics of Magecraft and are ready to wall with death! Good luck adventurer!**_

* * *

 ** _Name: Shirou Kajiya Emiya_**

 ** _Level: Lv. 13_**

 ** _Title: Heir of the Emiya Clan_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Alignment: Lawful Good_**

 ** _HT = 1,875_**

 ** _HT REGEN = 37.5/Min._**

 ** _MP = 2,375_**

 ** _MP REGEN = 47.5/Min._**

 ** _Element: Fire and Earth (Steel)_**

 ** _Origin: Weapons and Healing_**

 ** _Strength: 75_**

 ** _Dexterity: 95_**

 ** _Health: 75_**

 ** _Intelligence: 95_**

 ** _Points: 0_**

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): (E ~ A+++) Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health items within._**

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 2. MP cost: 4. (E+) This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. (E-) This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Medical Knowledge (Passive): Lv. 1. (E-)This skill allows the user access to information about medicine. Higher levels allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Construction (Active): Lv. 10. (E-) This skill gives you a 20% Bonus in repairing an item. Keep hammering in order to increase levels!_**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of Fire, Earth, Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 ** _Charisma (Passive/Active) : Lv. 10. (E-) This skill allows the user the natural talent to command an army. It also allows the ability of persuasion. 10% Bonus to convincing people and 5% Bonus the ability of allies by during group battles._**

 _ **Cooking (Active) : Lv. 18. The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level only allows you to make simple meals such as instant ramen, boiled rice or eggs. Increases cooking speed by 18%. Increases the success of creating a new basic level dish by 38%. Increases how well the meal taste by 13.5%**_

 _ **Heir of the Emiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Emiya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has three of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_  


 _ **-Specialized Magic Circuits: User has easier access to Time Control Magecraft due to the specialization of generations of Emiyas in comparison to most magus.**_

 ** _-Emiya Magic Crest:_ _The Emiya Clan are masters in the use of Time Control_** ** _Magecraft, the due the clan's emphasis in the specialization of_** ** _only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Midle Ages. Located on the back._**

 _ **-Time Alter (Active): Lv. 5. MP cost: 400/s.. This skill is a**_ ** _High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field. It allows for "time adjustment" that can stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future. Higher Levels allow the cost of MP to decrease and longer range._**

 _ **? (Passive): Lv. Max. Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HT per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 ** _Flaws:_**

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.  
**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only survivor of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement. -50% to self worth. The Gamer also develops a sub category of this flaw as PTSD.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

 _ **Money: ¥** **10000**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Quest For Illya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _Magic Spell/ Special stuff:_ _ **[** **Might as well tell the truth.]**_

* * *

It had been six months since he had started training his son, and Kiritsugu could honestly say, his son learned magecraft at a incredible rate. That's not to say that Shirou was not normal when it came to magecraft, he showed the ability to learn any type of magecraft, much like a average one. He differed however, when Kiritsugu had taught his projection, reinforcement, and when Kiritsugu showed him basic healing magic. He wanted to chalk it up as natural skill, but it would not have these effects under any circumstances he had come up with. Even if Shirou was an average one, it would not explain the strange traits of Shirou's prana, especially with the effects the cursed flames must have had.

Kiritsugu sipped at his tea as he looked at the two combatants in front of him. His son Shirou, and his 'Big Sister' Taiga Fujimura. Though Taiga did not know it, Shirou was actually fighting her with a copy of her Tora-Shinai. Right now they were staring each other down. Right now it was an amazing tie between the two, they had decided that the next hit would be the final. From what Kiritsugu could tell, Taiga was experienced and more precise with her movements, a strong attack, but Shirou was faster and was strongerwhen it came to tactics and spilt-second strategies.

That was something you couldn't say about many children.

Taiga charged forward, hoping to catch the young boy off guard with the ferocity of her attacks. This, being her nature and the nature of the sword she wields, did not surprise Shirou, however, who took the opportunity to feint at her side. Taiga saw through the attack with time to dodge, but was unable to prepare for Shirou's next strike. Taiga took a step back, apparently trying to regain her balance, but Shirou was able to slip her shinia through her defense, striking her and ending the match.

Kiritsugu had to stifle a chuckle at their antics. While Taiga cried (presumably) fake tears, Shirou loudly proclaimed victory in his 'Quest' to defeat her. Hording his victory over her he asked Taiga if he could get his reward, one bag of scrap metal, 1000 yen, and some uncooked cooking ingredients. Honestly, he had no idea what Shirou would do with the bag of scraps, but he was quite sure that he would find the ingredients in his victory meal on the dinner table tonight. He watched as Shirou poked the air, mumbling to himself, and then a look of happy surprise come on his face. "I leveled up!" he happily exclaimed, pushing the air in front of him.

Wait, Kiritsugu noticed, is his finger actually bending like it's touching something? Despite himself Kiritsugu found himself wondering the "Game" that Shirou kept mentioning wasn't an act. It would make sense, in a very messed up way, because it would explain Shirou's unnatural strength and Prana. It was a stupid idea, true, but it was an idea that Kiritsugu found strangely appealing, no matter how stupid the idea was. After a moment Kiritsugu dismissed the thought, Shirou's life couldn't possibly be some sort of game, could it?

"Alright now each magus has an Element and an Origin, some have two of one or both but their rarer than normal magi. These Elements mostly relate to the five primary elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Ether. Origin's vary between people ranging from vanity to wind to even lust." Kiritsugu replied as he began to lecture Shirou before starting on the basics of Magecraft.

* * *

"This is extremely painful Dad," Shirou panted, "are you sure I'm creating my circuits right?"

Kiritsugu paused in his reading, using old clan books to help him teach Shirou, and questioned "Creating?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you were trying to get me to do?" Shirou replied in confusion.

Kiritsugu maintained his calm façade even as he panicked inwardly and calmly replied "Shirou, the goal of this exercise is for you to activate and use your natural circuits not create new circuits."

Shirou sighed, "Alright Dad, how do I do that?"

* * *

"Alright let's try this again Shirou, activate your natural circuits and try to reinforce this chair and then this knife." Kiritsugu said to Shirou.

"You got it Dad." Shirou replied as he set to work.

As Kiritsugu watched on he noticed a spark of fire come from both Shirou's skin and mouth as it had for the last couple training sessions since Shirou accessed his 27 Master-Quality circuits. This both concerned and intrigued him as he had never hear or seen this before.

"Alright Dad I'm done." Shirou spoke up startling Kiritsugu from his thoughts.

"Alright Shirou let me see them so I can see your work." Kiritsugu replied.

Kiritsugu used Structural Analysis on the chair noticing the shaky and nearly useless reinforcement on the wood and sighed saying "The chair is a near failure, strong enough to stop a thug with a sword but useless against anyone with more strength and skill."

"Alright dad, may I see the chair so I can analyze it and possibly figure out where I went wrong?" Shirou sheepishly replied.

"Sure, here you go." Kiritsugu replied as he analyzed the knife and almost expressed his shock vocally, though his jaw still dropped as his eyes widened, as he noticed the perfect reinforcement which bordered on Absolute reinforcement.

"What's wrong Dad?" Shirou questioned worried at the look of shock on his Father's face.

"Shirou, the reinforcement you performed on this knife borderline absolute reinforcement, which is reinforcing the molecules that compose an item as well as the item itself, even though your reinforcement on the chair nearly destroyed the chair." Kiritsugu replied with great emphasis as he tried to regain his composure.

Shirou blinked in shock and wondered why this happened when he did the same procedure on both and a figurative lightbulb lit up in his head, "Dad, could it relate to the Element Origin pairs you mentioned yesterday?"

Kiritsugu pondered this idea and replied "You could be right there Shirou, judging from the exercise just now I'd say your Element and maybe your Origin revolve around blades, though I have cause to believe fire, flames or maybe dragons are related to your Element and Origin."

Shirou blinked in shock and questioned, "Why is that dad?"

Kiritsugu sighed and commented "I'll tell you later, let me see about finding a way to determine someone's Element and Origin."

Shirou nodded but asked curiously, "Say Dad, what's your Element and Origin?"

Kiritsugu replied calmly, "My Origin is a dual set of Severing and Binding and my Element is a dual set of Fire and Earth."

* * *

 _'Finally!'_ Shirou thought to himself, reading the screen in front of him. It read:

 _ **Congratulations! Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works has now leveled up to level 6!"**_

Despite himself, Shirou giggled excitedly. _**[Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works]**_ was his strongest skill, when he had leveled it up to **_[Lv. 3]_** he had found that his _**[Weapon Specialty]**_ Skills had increased by 12, and he had gained the new skills called _**[Weapon Specialty: Projectiles]**_ Skills at **_[Lv. 12]_**. Now, with this new level up Shirou had a _**[Lv. 24]**_ in his _**[Weapon Specialty]**_ Skills, _**[Lv. 24 Weapon Specialty: Projectiles]**_ Skill, and gained a _**[Lv. 6 Weapon Specialty: Blades]** _ Skill. He also got his skill _**[Medical Knowledge]**_ upgraded to _**[Lv. 12]**_.

Shirou was not ashamed to admit that he crackled in glee when he saw this new level up.

Turning aside, Shirou found a different screen, reading:

 _ **Congratulations! By leveling up Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works you have gained the ability to cast Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works unto the world!**_

Shirou didn't know what it meant by that, but suddenly he felt part of himself resonate together. A part of himself he had never know was there, but instinctively knew was always a part of him. He felt the words bubble into his mind, always there, **_"Blessed by Mother Earth, let me bring forth the Warmth of Healing, and be submerged by the Ground of Bloody Steel...,"_** Suddenly he felt his very being work better. He felt his steps run smoother, he felt the prana he had purify itself, he felt his body gather prana smoother, and in higher amounts. He even thought he felt his body produce testosterone better!

Still, when he looked down at his prana bar, he knew he had to deactivate it. While he did gather more prana when he used the technique, it was not enough for him to use it for very long, especially with his already low prana from training his **_[Graduation Air]_** skill. Sighing, he turned off the skill, immediately wishing he could use it again.

Sighing again to get rid of the feeling of longing, Shirou made his way out from the shed he had set up and into the cool night air. He saw his father sitting peacefully, staring up at the night sky calmly, as he did often. Smiling, Shirou went to sit beside him, only to stop as, for the first time, Shirou saw Kiritsugu's level. ** _[_** ** _Kiritsugu Emiya: Level 69]_** "Shirou gasped in shock. Even Taiga's grandfather, Raiga Fujimura, was only **_[Lv. 23]_**! Wait, Shirou wondered, why can I see Kiritsugu's level now if I couldn't before? Was it because of Garden of Unlimited WEapon Works? Did that make him strong enough to see Kiritsugu's level? Suddenly he felt scared of this Skill. Shaking such thoughts out of his head, Shirou started again to walk towards his father, only to stop again when he saw Kiritsugu's Health was only at 150.

Normally, Shirou would not think about it so much, but Kiritsugu should have at least 1500 Heath, at minimum. However Kiritsugu's stats were incredibly low for such a high level. With onay 7 Health, 14 Intelligence, 11 Strength, and 8 Dexterity. That was a low score for someone of his level, so unless Kiritsugu didn't assign the points from his last levels, and only used barely any of his points four levels ago, it wouldn't make any sense. Not only that, but 7 Health was incredibly low for an adult, even some children he knew had more! Looking again, Shirou saw the same _**[Blocked]**_ by every stat due to a flaw called **_[Angra Mainyu's Curse]_**.

Shirou finished walking up to his father and sat next to him. "You know, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long, old man." Shirou commented, he said it in a joking manner, he was really concerned about his father's health. Kiritsugu nodded silently, still staring up at the sky. Shirou looked at his father, "I'm serious, I don't know what I would do if you died." Shirou said honestly. Kiritsugu turned to see him, surprised when Shriou met his eyes. The question he asked stung him. "Dad," he asked, "why are you so weak?" Hoping to have misunderstood Kiritsugu tried to deny it, "What do you mean?" he asked, with a kind smile. Shirou leaned forward, righteous anger on his face, "Your an unhealthy old man, even though by all rights you should still be able take bullets, but instead you have the physical fitness of a child! Dad, tell me, what is wrong with you!" Shirou demanded.

Kiritsugu sighed sadly, "Before I met you I was once part of... a competition. After a long time I figured out the prize," Kiritsugu spat the word, "was not what we thought it was, after I won I refused the prize because of it's terrible nature. But... after I had refused it, it caused a great accident, and many people suffered because of it. You were one of the victims. That's right son the Great Fuyuki Fire was caused by me. And it seemed that was not enough though, in that dreadful time I lost my wife, my daughter, and I was cursed." by the end of his speech, Shirou could hear the emotion in his father's voice, his mental strength barely keeping his voice from cracking. Shirou looked up at his father, nodding in respect. "Because of my failure, they took my daughter, Illyasviel von Einzbern, away from me." Kiritsugu's voice cracked as he spoke, his calm nature breaking into rugged gasps and silent sobs.

Shirou stood, inspired by his father's speech, and desperately wanting to help him, "Don't worry dad! I'll help get Ilya back for you!" Shirou assured.

 ** _New Quest: Save Illyasviel : You have learned about your sister and want to help your father see her. But your knowledge in about about her family is lacking. Talk to Kiritsugu Emiya for more information!_**

That promise, the solemn oath, changed Shirou's life.

* * *

 ** _Name: Shirou Kajiya Emiya_**

 ** _Level: Lv. 23_**

 ** _Title: Heir of the Emiya Clan_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Alignment: Lawful Good_**

 ** _HT = 2,375_**

 ** _HT REGEN = 47.5/Min._**

 ** _MP = 3,625_**

 ** _MP REGEN = 72.5/Min._**

 ** _Element: Fire and Earth (Steel)_**

 ** _Origin: Weapons and Healing_**

 ** _Strength: 75_**

 ** _Dexterity: 125_**

 ** _Health: 95_**

 ** _Intelligence: 145_**

 ** _Points: 100_**

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 _ **A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**_

 _ **A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. (EX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**_

 ** _Garden of Unlimited Weapon Works (Passive/Active): Lv.9 (E ~ A+++) Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a Reality Marble that represents Shirou Kajiya. This Skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 45% increase to all weapon and healing related skills. It stores any E and under weapon and health items within._**

 ** _-Aria:_**

 ** _-Blessed by Mother Earth, let me bring forth the Warmth of Healing, and be submerged by the Ground of Bloody Steel..._**

 ** _Observe (Active): Lv. 46. MP cost: 4. (D+) This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Snoop (Passive): Lv. 13. (E-) This skill gives you a 65% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Medical Knowledge (Passive): Lv. 24. (D+)This skill allows the user access to information about medicine. Higher levels allow more information to be gained._**

 ** _Construction (Active): Lv. 15. (E-) This skill gives you a 25% Bonus in repairing an item. Keep hammering in order to increase levels!_**

 _ **Heir of the Kajiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Kaijya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has two of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_

 _ **-Massive Magic Circuits: User has access to massive prana in due to the quality and quantity in comparison to the average magus.**_

 ** _-Kajiya Magic Crest:_ _The Kajiya are masters in the use of Fire, Earth, Mineral, Alchemy,_** _ **Flowing and Transferring of Power,**_ ** _and Witchcraft_** ** _Magecraft, the due the Third Clan Head's emphasis in the training of not only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to an ancient blacksmith deity in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of Magecraft. Located on the back._**

 ** _Charisma (Passive/Active) : Lv. 15. (E-) This skill allows the user the natural talent to command an army. It also allows the ability of persuasion. 15% Bonus to convincing people and 7.5% Bonus the ability of allies by during group battles._**

 _ **Cooking (Active) : Lv. 38. The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level only allows you to make simple meals such as instant ramen, boiled rice or eggs. Increases cooking speed by 38%. Increases the success of creating a new basic level dish by 38%. Increases how well the meal taste by 28.5%**_

 _ **Heir of the Emiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Emiya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has three of the gifts unlocked at this time.**_  


 _ **-Specialized Magic Circuits: User has easier access to Time Cocraft due to the specialization of generations of Emiyas in comparison to most magus.**_

 ** _-Emiya Magic Crest:_ _The Emiya Clan are masters in the use of Time Control_** ** _Magecraft, the due the clan's emphasis in the specialization of_** ** _only one type of Magecraft. They are family with a history that extends itself backs to the Midle Ages. Located on the back._**

 _ **-Time Alter (Active): Lv. 5. MP cost: 400/s.. This skill is a**_ ** _High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field. It allows for "time adjustment" that can stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future. Higher Levels allow the cost of MP to decrease and longer range._**

 _ **? (Passive): Lv. Max. Additional +3 DX & +5 IQ per Lv, +50 HT per Lv, +25% additional Exp. towards Earth Magecraft, No Degradation of Magecraft.**_

 ** _Weapon Specialty: Blade (Passive): Lv. 6. You have gained proficiency with blades! 30% bonus when using blades weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._**

 ** _Weapon Specialty: Projectiles (Passive): Lv. 24. You have gained proficiency with blades! 125% bonus when using blades weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._**

 ** _Magecraft:_** _ **Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and sorceries from before became technically possible through science. However, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past.**_

 ** _-Reinforcement (Active): Lv. 10. MP cost: Depends on the object. __Reinforcement (強化, Kyōka?) is the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost. It is the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest._**

 ** _-Gradation Air (Active): Lv. 35 . MP cost: Depends on the object. This skill Graduation Air more commonly known as Projection (投影, touei), is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of magical energy. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "nothing"._**

 ** _-Healing Magecraft (Active): Lv. 25. MP cost: 500. This skill is the type of thaumaturgy involving recovering the flesh of injured people and of detoxification. The Einzbern family know healing Magecraft, but as alchemists this is used not for the sake of helping people, but rather to lessen the great burden felt by a subject who received an organ that was tempered with magical power and help his body get used to the newly transplanted organ._**

 ** _Flaws:_**

 _ **Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills due to amnesia resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience.  
**_

 _ **Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only survivor of of the fire he has loss all people he cares about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement. -50% to self worth. The Gamer also develops a sub category of this flaw as PTSD.**_ _ **This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.**_

 _ **Money: ¥** **11000**_


	7. Chapter 6: Training

**_norris321_**

 ** _Really like this story so far but a little annoyed with all stats at the bottom. Maybe only put the new stats Shiro gets in a chapter there and make a stat page as a story for people to check them._**

 _Thank you for the advice. I have a story coming that has a detailed explanation of his stats._

 ** _kyuzo3567_**

 ** _First off good premise for the story, I think this is the only gamer/fate story I've seen on this site so good luck! For critiques though: you say dad way too much when Shirou is talking. When he is talking with his dad he doesn't need to include it in every sentence. I mean do you talk to people that way saying their name or title every sentence you have in a conversation? Secondly, after a year and a half his observation and snoop skills should be alot higher than you have them written. Well maybe snoop wouldn't be very high but observe should be his highest skill, it costs little to no mana to use and can be used continuously on everything and everyone in site._**

 _Thank you for the advice. I have a changed the chapter so that his [Observe] Skill to be high enough to be believable. And I have a surprise for that skill. And_ _after re reading my work I realized my grammar mistakes and am currently revising my work. And I also changed the observe skill level and I'm close to make it Lv. Max. And I have a surprise for the skill._

 ** _unwashed heathen chapter 6 . Mar 22_**

 ** _I like the story, but you should try to reduce the length of Shirou's status that shows up in every chapter. It artificially inflates the word count. I'd suggest removing the description of a new skill or flaw after the first time it shows up. You could post the full unabridged status on your profile if necessary._**

 _I've been working on that and I'm posting the Stats Page for the characters._

 ** _talesfanjmf_**

 ** _I wonder just how long rescuing Illya is going to take_**

 _I have planned an entire arc for that. It's going to spam for about three chapters._

 ** _Judgment of the Arbiter_**

 ** _Nice chapter, thanks for the update._**

 _Your welcome._

 ** _BBWulf_**

 ** _Hurray for new chapter! X3 I really hope Shirou can cure Kiritsugu, and if not, at least recue Illya before Kiritsugu passes._**

 _Don't worry I have a plan ready for the Illya Rescue Arc. And you might like it._

 ** _Rangle_**

 ** _Hmm, how come your work is so familiar. Oh well.. I hope you're not going to make everyone a Gamer later on. It tends to happen to other Gamer cross that everyone become a Gamer/Pseudo-Gamer. It makes the story ridiculous._**

 _Don't worry I happen to share that sediment and I'm not having that happen._

 ** _raynisia_**

 ** _Hope he can get them to meet one more time! nice chapter!_**

 _Oh he definitely will just not the way you expect it._

 ** _Server lock_**

 ** _It feels like he's becoming a bit op, I really am wondering how Archer will react to this._**

 _I plan to even out his character to not be so OP by other characters. And he's definitely going to be shocked that's for sure._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Fate/stay night is a Japanese visual novel developed by Type-Moon, which was originally released as an adult game for Windows. Please support the official release.**_

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _Magic Spell/ Special stuff:_ _ **[** **Might as well tell th**_ _ **e truth.]**_

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Shirou's young voice shouted from the kitchen, prompting everyone in the traditional building to all the occupants inside. The boy's call made all of the intended listeners to twitch their ears in response.

"FOOODDD!" Taiga shouted as she made a beeline for the dinner table and instantly began to chow down on each section of the meal as soon as the boy put the plates down.

"Fuji-nee, can you please at least leave some for dad?" Shirou moaned as he managed to swipe some food for himself with practiced ease. "You know he's been really tired lately…"

"He'll be here when he wants to be." Taiga stated in a calm tone, dispute eating like a ravinging beast. "Besides, it's fairly obvious that you already saved some of the meal for him in the kitchen. Your so cute like that!" Taiga swooned as she briefly leaned over and rubbed her cheek affectionately against the blushing an pouting boy. Sighing contently the girl resumed eating. "But yeah. He has always been really tired lately, but he seems more out of it than normal…" The teen looked at Shirou curiously.

"If that's the case, then why did I easliy beat you in kendo?" Kiritsugu asked with a tired grin from the doorway before slowly walking to the kitchen to get the food that Shirou had set aside for him.

You're finally up Kiri-kun!" Taiga swooned with teary eyes. "I was worried about you!"

"Don't worry." The man grinned as he began to eat. "I still have a year left in me I think…"

The teen pouted. "It's no fair when you talk like that. It makes it sound like you really are going to die soon." She grinned and began to poke him in the side. "But we all know that's not true. You're barely older than some of the noobies that my uncle smacks around…"

The dinner continued on like this, with Shirou and Taiga providing life and energy to the table while Kiritsugu just pointed out how silly they were being to various degrees and smiling faintly and occasionally laughing along with the others. It went well into the night. Kiritsugu helped Shirou clean up and Taiga left soon afterwards…

It was only then that the training resumed again.

"So son…" Kiritsugu grunted as he stretched out his body. "You finally get used to yor new additions yet?"

Shirou hesitantly nodded as he rubbed his back… where 9 magic circuits were implanted. They were all that was left of the Emiya clan's thaumaturgical crest.

Despite the fact that it carries little meaning now, the Emiya name did have a fair bit of history to it. The family lineage dated back a few centuries and focused on 'Time Manipulation' in their quest for Akasha. The original crest that had belonged to Kiritsugu's father, the clan's 4th head and a magus that had a sealing designation and researched forbidden magic, was confiscated by the magus association upon the man's death. Kiritsugu had managed soon afterwards to get permission to implant 20% of that crest into his back after his adopted mother, Natalia managed to call in a few favors. However instead of trying to further his clan's research and improve on it once more, the assassin merely used the crest as a tool and giving him the power of innate time control.

Simply put, the spell was designed about creating a bounded field and then making "adjustments" in the flow of time on the space inside of the field so to create a difference between it and the passage of time outside of the field. Taking the time of the "outside" as a standard, the time in the "inside" can be either accelerated or slowed.

The major drawback is that the efforts necessary to use this ability increases in proportion to the size of the bounded field made and to the deviations between the two flows of time. Usually the user would need to channel huge amounts of prana and use time consuming rituals when activating high level thaumaturgy to use this, but Kiritsugu was able to mostly bypass that by limiting the size of the field to his own body and even then for very brief spans of time. Although this doesn't let him do much outside of his body, it gave him great control over the rhythm of his bodily functions, letting him do physical feats above humans by accelerating or simulating a state of suspending animation by slowing.

However this particular use of this magecraft put a heavy burden on his body. Once the field is lifted, the world will forcibly, more often than not violently, correct all time deviations in the affected space, which in this case is his own self.

He experienced these feedbacks to the extreme firsthand during his final fight in the war against Kirei when he accelerated his body to 4 times normal speed. His body would have shattered upon itself hundreds of times over, and did, however Avalon, the legendary sheathe of Excalibur, was implanted in his body at the time and repaired the damage as soon as it was done…

It still did nothing to prevent how much it hurt like a bitch though.

Since he was cursed by the cursed grail, not only were most of his own magic circuits fried, but a good majority that made the small crest on his back were as well. Only 9 had remained intact. It was far from enough to perform any form of moderate clan based thaumaturgy by themselves despite their quality, let alone make an innate time field… yet they could still serve a purpose… he just had no idea what just yet other than giving the boy a small boost to his reserves.

Grafting a crest onto another person had always been an extremely risky procedure, especially when the one receiving it was not a blood member of the clan… yet Shirou pointed out that there were so few circuits to be shifted over that the odds of something going truly wrong, even if he wasn't actually qualified to do such a task, were rather small. Shirou was still a child, so he could still adapt to them fairly well. But it worked well... a little too well.

It ended with Kiritsugu going to the hospital to get a paternity test to see if Shirou and him were related in any way. So it came to him a great shock when the results came back and it turned out that Shirou was his actual son. He was so shocked that he had to lean against the wall for support. He asked how because he had never been with anyone except for his wife, Irisviel. Then his son dropped another boom on him with how he was his father. It turned out that he had an ability called, **_[The Gamer]_**. It actually explained a lot about his weird Prana and Od. But he knew that if his son's ability came out then he would be slapped with a Sealing Designation faster than he could say "Game". He made him promise to never let anyone know about it.

And so Shirou recovered quickly. Within a week of the implants, Shirou was up and going to school again. He still had to take the standard potion that many recipients took to ensure that nothing went wrong (much to the boy's displeasure since he claimed that nothing had happened to him), however other than that he was pretty much recovered at this point and now possessing a solid 36 Master Quality Magic circuits in his body…

* * *

It had been a couple of month since he had pledged to get Illya back, and Shirou had been doing well. Because of his father's curse, Shirou had started to take training his Healing Related Skills seriously to level up his Healing Magecraft Skill to destroy the curse that plagued his father's body. He had learned a few things to stagnate it's flow, but lacked anything concrete that would have enough power to destroy the curse. Overall, he had learned a lot about the fundamentals of Healing Magecraft in the last couple of months, and along with his own independent work, he could now honestly say he knew and could treat most illnesses better than some doctors. But to be fair though, doctors didn't have _**[The Gamer]**_ Ability that could do almost anything with enough power and knowledge.

Kiritsugu had taught him some basic healing magecraft that he had picked up from Enforcers used for the field. It was mostly the kind that heal minor wounds and broken bones, but what Shirou really interested in was curing curses. It was simple in theory, you use enough prana to penetrate their magic resistance, if they had any, and try to penetrate the curse. Then if you got pass the curse you simply annihilate it from within. But in practice, however, it was incredibly hard. The closest thing he could relate to it was hacking. The magic resistance was like the firewall that would either protect the computer or take off certain, random, parts of the program every time that they met, so you had to apply the connection continuously while making sure the program doesn't trip up or make sure that you get over the firewall completely. Then you had to actually remove the curse, which was much like solving a puzzle, through absolute darkness, and containing a rabid animal.

Alongside his magic training with is father, Shirou had been doing some independent research. He had learned how to read quickly and gain the basics of what the book was about. And due to that he had then gained the skill _**[Research]**_. Due to getting this skill he had worked to read everything he could find on medicine. He had constantly used his _**[Charisma]**_ skill to convince his father to buy more books about Medicine. Due to that action he had upgraded his _**[Medical Knowledge]**_ skill to **_[Level: 69]_** , and found out a lot of intimate details about the human body. He things like the skeletal system that helps support the body and how to wreck or build it, to modify the chromosomes within each cell. According to the description of the skill, he had about as much medical knowledge as most university students majoring in science or pharmaceuticals alongside some extra skills, like first aid, and CPR.

Shirou was sure that the two of these together would somehow help him save Kiritsugu, but for now they were just skills used to avoid Kiritsugu from getting more sick and keeping up his physical fitness. It would help him keep Kiritsugu's health from getting worse, but wouldn't make it better. Still, Shirou was sure he would be able to cure Kiritsugu, he even got a new quest from it called **_[Cure The Curse]_**. Apparently, Kiritsugu had the same curse he did when he came out of the fire, but for some reason he hadn't been cured from it. Personally, Shirou had no idea why he hadn't recovered, but he knew it was progressively getting worse, and if he wasn't careful, his father might die. From personal experience from that fire he had been robbed of his innocence in the face of death. He knew that once you died that's it. There was nothing more that you can do for them. To be honest it scared him that his father could disappear any second.

Of course, just because Shirou had started learning to heal didn't mean he was slacking off anywhere else. In his other studies he had progressed well, especially his **_[Reinforcement]_** and **_[Graduation Air]_** , but they had always come easier. His father had started to teach him both **_[Basic Battle Magecraft]_** and how to create _**[Boundary Fields]**_. He had gone far in either, he could keep a fireball burning easily, though it might have something to do with his **_[Element]_**. And his boundary fields could keep from falling in on itself, but it depends on the chances. But so far he had made significant progress nonetheless. He had even been able to make a small boundary field around the shed to absorb enough mana to keep a constant source of energy for his research. When Kiritsugu had noted how much it looked like he was setting up a workshop Shirou had gained yet another quest called **_[Setting Up Security]_**. He hadn't quite been able to complete it, as he needed to set up security fields, and a few points to map into the boundary field around the place, but overall he had done alright.

Today, however, Kiritsugu had something else in mind. Shirou stood in front of him, ready to start his magus studies, when Kiritsugu waved him off. "Today you won't be learning magic, Shirou." Seeing his confused face Kiritsugu explained. "Today you will be learning the practical uses of magic in modern weaponry and even computers." Kiritsugu stated. "Wait Old Man why would I need to learn this. I have my Magecraft that can do so much more." "But son have you thought of it like this. A normal mages would never think so much of even touching it no matter how useful. It has so many uses and it doesn't cost any mana nor it get degraded."" Oh." I guess it did make sense. It expands my repertoire. So the lesson went, Shirou listened dutifully as his father explained how magecraft and science mixed, and how they worked together, and the benefits of using of both instead of one or the other. Computers processing quicker than they should be, explosives larger, cars accelerate faster and many more great examples of magic and science mixing together.

* * *

It had now been a full year since Shirou had been training with Kiritsugu, and he was showing phenomenal progress. He had been able to start to make long lasting **_[Projections_** ], if only for ten hours before they disappeared. Combined with his improving reinforcement he was slowly becoming quite a powerful mage.

That's exactly what Kiritsugu feared.

His son was becoming quite powerful, and if he was ranked on the magus scale, one through one-hundred. One being a normal person with no Magic Circuits and One-hundred being a true magic user, Shirou would measure between a 60 and a 90 . Given that Kiritsugu had measured him to be a a 43 a few months ago, was a significant improvement. Kiritsugu knew that Shirou would go far in both the magic and the mundane side of life. In short, Shirou was a genius with fantastic magecraft abilities.

In Shirou's classes he was considered the perfect remodel, perfect grades, great attitude, the peak of physical fitness, and the list goes on. Shirou didn't even seem to notice the gap he had on his classmates, even his teacher! Despite being in the curriculum for less than a year, and having no memories before the fire, Shirou had curb stomped his classmates with ease. The children in his classroom looked up to Shirou, as unlikely as that is to be, and worshiped him greatly, listening to the his opinion he says. The only one that could even be compared would be Rin Tohsaka, the Second Owner of the city.

His magic ability was even worse. Shirou was a natural at **_[Projection]_** , and had made a new branch of Magecraft called **_[Tracing]_**. Tracing was like the upgraded version of **_[Graduation Air]_** which was able to copy an object from its magical properties down to its history! Though it did come with a price in which it cost a much larger amount of prana, but that was solved since his natural output of prana was incredibly high, already the level of a trained magus. He was skilled in almost everything Kiritsugu had taught him, from **_[Boundary Fields]_** , to carving **_[Runes]_** , and especially **_[Reinforcement]_**. Combined with being the same element as him, Shirou Emiya was a natural at the arts of magecraft.

And that's what made Kiritsugu worry.

The Clock Tower had a very bad tendency to give Sealing Designations to dissect people who had unexplained abnormal powers and growth that couldn't be explained or replicated easily. When Kiritsugu died, and he knew that he was going to die, he was worried that Shirou would have no defense against the Clock Tower. At the same time, Kiritsugu recognized the potential of Shirou's ability. It had taken several months, but he had finally figured out why Shirou was so bad when learning some skills and good after learning the skill, Shirou could do any spell just by knowing what it does. Because of this, Kiritsugu had instituted a new rule to his magecraft training, reading the entire section. It sounded silly, but Shirou was a genius, capable of using spells without knowing how they work, and in able for him to practice properly he needed to learn all about the spell. It saved him both time and Prana.

It also gave Kiritsugu time to do something very important, try to rescue his daughter. He hadn't been gone long, he had hopped he could break in easily, so he had only booked single week in Germany. Unfortunately, as he had expected, the Einzbern had activated the bounded field around the mansion. He couldn't get through without years of preparation, even if he was as strong as he was before. As it was, it would take longer than he could possibly live with out using magic, if he was to use magic.

Shacking his head, Kiritsugu thought back to the matter at hand, now wasn't the time to get saddened by his missing daughter, he could do that later.

What really worried Kiritsugu though, was how Shirou wanted to become a hero. He wanted to kill Dead Apostle Ancestors until he was recognized as a threat capable of taking down Types. That was dangerous by itself, but what scared him was the next part of Shirou's plan, because then Shirou planned to take over the Mage Association and teach magic to the world.

He had to cut the bud at the nip before it got out of hand. He had to explain why if he was going the path he was on he would have chaos on his hands. He reveled everything about the nature of magecraft and if everyone knew it then it wouldn't work anymore. There would be consequences so dire that society would be forced back to the Dark Ages. He made Shirou promise to never go down that path.

* * *

It had been nearly three years since Kiritsugu had taken to training Shirou. In that time Shirou had taken to protecting people on a lower scale, while he wasn't able to stop Dead Apostle's, or even stop bank robberies, he had started helping bullied children. Why he had just returned from helping a young purple haired girl. He had gotten a few bruises, mostly because he didn't use magic, but he had saved the girl, and that was all that mattered.

It happened a few months after the tragedy. He was walking back home from school like every other children his age, cutting through a small park like he did every morning. It was usually deserted at that hour and Shirou never stopped there before. This time however he was forced to stop when he heard someone shout. Out of curiosity he looked for the source of the sound and stumbled upon a group of four kids around his age surrounding a girl with purple hair. She was on the ground, her face streaked with tears, but her expression was distant and unfocused, almost detached from her current predicament.

"She isn't reacting at all. This is not even fun," commented one of them

"Try pulling her hair."

"No. Let's put some mud on her face."

She didn't react even while the boys debated how to bully her further. Shirou, on the other hand, felt a scorching sensation inside his gut that robbed him of all conscious thoughts. When his brain connected again two of the boys were already on the ground holding their bleeding noses.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

Perhaps in different circumstances they would have run, but their numeric superiority gave them enough courage to stay and retaliate against him. Far from being skilled in combat, Shirou found himself on the receiving end of a nasty beating, but he wasn't the one to being defeated that day.

He refused to go down, forcing his legs upright, opening his arms wide as to create a wall between them and the girl behind him. Compared to the fire, that pain was nothing. By the end of it he was bleeding from the mouth and his clothes were dirty and there were more than a few bruise already forming on his arms.

"What's wrong with this freak? Come on, let's go. This guy's crazy," one boy said sounding a little unsettled by the display. They left in a hurry, shooting glances at their back in case Shirou tried to follow them and strike from behind, but he simply stood there, arms wide until they were out of sight.

"Are you all right?" he asked turning around and offering his hand to girl. She stared at the foreign appendage like something alien before raising her eyes to meet his. She stared for some time before accepting his hand and standing back up with his help. "Are you all right?" He asked again. She blinked shaking away the faraway look in her eyes.

"Ah. Yes," she replied with a soft voice.

"Thank goodness. What's wrong with those guys? Picking on a girl like you. Who do they think they are?"

"… It happens sometimes. It's nothing." she said never removing her eyes from his.

"It's not nothing," he replied a little unnerved from her constant stare. Was there something on his face? "Hey, if those guys give try something like that ever again, just tell me and I'll teach them a lesson."

"But they'll hurt you again…" she whispered.

"What? You're kidding, right? This is nothing. Ugh!" he tapped his chest proudly and then winced at the pain it brought forth. "All right, maybe that hurts a bit," he laughed. It was like a spell had been broken and she laughed with him, with a look of surprise on her face like she didn't remember ever doing it before. Shirou watched her with amusement. There was something heartwarming about her laugh. Something that lifted the sprit.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Matou Sakura, pleased to meet you" she introduced herself offering her hand once she regained control of her breathing.

"Emiya… Shirou," he stuttered back, hypnotized by the small smile she was showing him. "Please to you meet you too."

They walked together to his place. Kiritsugu was surprised to see Shirou bringing home a friend but welcomed Sakura nonetheless, regardless of the condition of their clothing and the evident bruises on Shirou's face. He could question him later. He was a little more surprised when he discovered her last name but didn't address the issue in her presence. Later, when Taiga joined them after school, Shirou saw her shooting glances in his directions before whispering something in Kiritsugu ears. They both looked at them and snickered.

They spent a pleasant afternoon and evening together after informing her parents of what had happened. Taiga borrowed Sakura some of clothes from when she was a kid since she couldn't remain in her dirty clothes all day. After dinner, Taiga offered to escort her back home since Kiritsugu was feeling a little ill and Shirou was still too young to go around the town at night.

"Am not!" He argued.

"Are too! Come now, Sakura-chan. Say goodbye to Shirou-chan."

She did just that. Well not just that. When she was close enough she planted a soft kiss on his cheek whispering a soft "Thank you," before scurrying away without meeting his eyes. Taiga looked at the exchange with a hand in front of her mouth, hiding a grin. Her eyes, however, betrayed her amusement. Kiritsugu didn't put the same amount of effort and simply laughed at Shirou dumbfounded expression.

"I'm proud of you Shirou," Kiritsugu said. "Sakura explained me what you did for her."

"Ah. Yes. I just couldn't let something like that happen in front of my eyes and do nothing to stop it."

"I understand," he paused. "You know? When I was your age I wanted to be a superhero. But then things happened and I couldn't believe in that dream anymore?"

* * *

His training had been slowing down recently, and Shirou expected it was because of his level. When Shirou was at [Level: One], getting a skill over fifty was a major problem, but at level five, a level fifty skill was one of his weak skills. Now though, a few days of part-time practice could easily get a skill to level one-hundred. Still, even now he would have to try very hard to get one of his skills to that above the average magus.

Sighing, Shirou looked back down to his latest project, making the bounded field around his workshop to solve a power problem. It wasn't that hard in theory, he just needed something to capture mana into a container and covert it into electricity and connect it to his outlets . From there he just needed to make sure the power was at an acceptable voltage. But right now he needed a conduit for the mana to act through. There were a few things he could use, blood, mystic codes, and some... other things he didn't want to mention. Right now, the only thing he had was blood.

The only real problem with that was that the blood needed to be kept relatively fresh, meaning he would have to keep a stasis spell in the bounded field, meaning he would have to lower the mana available to the charging his work. Unfortunately, Shirou did not have the skill to create a bounded field with a centralized stasis spell around the blood, nor did he have the skill with stasis spells to reduce the cost of the spell to take little enough for the container to actually gather prana.

Sighing Shriou started on the most effective way to fix the problem, and slowly started taking down the current bounded field, fully intent on building a new one to fit his current purpose.

* * *

Author Notes: So here we are with the seventh chapter. It's completely different from how I had first written it. It actually started with Kiritsugu's death because I didn't want to write Shirou's full background, showing the differences I've envisioned through flashbacks. Anyway here it is. The Holy Grail War is still a few chapters away and by then Shirou will be a lot different from canon skill and personality wise.

I sincerely hope you like this chapter. I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
